


The past was in the past

by seasonofmaya



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Actor Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Insecure Gulf Kanawut, Lovers, M/M, Mew Is a Good Boyfriend, Singer Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofmaya/pseuds/seasonofmaya
Summary: Gulf Kanawut is in relationship with the actor and singer Mew Suppasit, after watching a video about Mew and his ex made by some fans, Gulf is invaded by a wave of insecurity... but Mew always wants to make him feel like the only one.His past is in the past, but the present and future belong to Gulf now.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	The past was in the past

**Author's Note:**

> A happy ending, boyfriend know how to talk ;)
> 
> My first story, be nice.

Gulf spent a lot of time on the internet, which was a good thing, because he was always updating and ready to resolve a misunderstanding if he had any. The negative side: he ended up seeing a lot, a lot, a lot of things.  _ And these things were not always good. _

To maintain a healthy relationship, Gulf and Mew, his famous boyfriend, had certain rules about what to keep attention to on the internet, they didn't want any unnecessary hate or rumors to become a problem between them, but that day, Gulf just came across a tag and a fan video.

Initially he just wanted to close the video and ignore the tweet's comment, but curiosity kept him on his worst decision. He knew about Mew's past, he knew that besides that famous ex that everyone knew and loved, he had other relationships, few but always frustrated, and that was never a problem, because Gulf knew that:  _ the past was in the past. _

But that day he was not well, the insecurity of the text and images made him feel that, more than usual.

People compared. People say that he loved him more.  _ He was happier. Look at how Mew smiled. _

— What are you watching?  —  Asked Mild, one of Gulf's friends.

— Nothing!  — Gulf tried to deflect but the man bent to see a part of the video.

— For God sake! Are you really watching a video of them?

—  I just… just appeared on twitter and I…

— Gulf! This is bullshit  — Mild guaranteed.

— Well, I know ... it's just funny.  — Gulf tried to convince himself.  — I know it's bullshit.

The silence was a little disturbing, it showed that there was an elephant in the room and Gulf just wanted to pretend it wasn't there, bothering him.

— Are people bringing this back on the TV show?  —  Mild asked, curious.

— TV show?

— Oh ... Didn't you know yet? I thought that was the reason.  — Mild sighed  — Are you going to make this a big deal? If so, better not to know, I don't want to see you overthinking about it.

— What is?  —  Gulf asked, trying to control his curiosity.

—  Mew will participate in a tv show next weekend to promote the single, I saw some pages and fans commenting, and it turns out that  _ he  _ will also be there, apparently the guy has a new project coming out and he was invited to promote it .

Gulf looked as if he had been slapped in the face.  _ This is something he should know, right?  _ But it was the past, the past that Mew never liked to talk about, maybe he just didn't want to make it a topic again, maybe it was really the reason that video came to him. Maybe now some people were motivated to talk about it.

— Gulf? Please, this is just work, he'll just be there with three more guests, isn't it...

—  Okay. Gulf laughed, forcefully.  — It's not a big deal, I know, just... some fans will be happy.

— This is not a big deal, they can be separate blocks, it is not an entire program.

— Right.

Gulf decided not to care about it now, he just wanted to talk it over with Mew first than he had the surprise, either way they can talk about it later. Gulf just had to kick that insecurity away, it was starting to make him headache.

When night came, Gulf thanked that it was Friday, so he could go to Mew's apartment and stay with him for the weekend, he could think of other things and forget everything that was disturbing him now.

—  What you want to eat? I can do something or we can order food.  —  Mew asked, finishing drying his hair after showering, while Gulf was on the couch, playing on his phone.

Mew cooked for  _ him  _ too _.  _ Gulf thought quickly when images from the video disturbed his mind again.

— Gulf?  —  Mew called and Gulf looked at him quickly.  — Not hungry?

—  Anything is fine.  — Gulf said, smiling and Mew agreed, taking out his own phone to call and order food.  — Then…

— Let me place the order first, just a second.  — Mew said, kindly and walked away to talk on the phone.

Gulf sighed, he didn't know if he approached the matter directly, Mew might think he was accusing him of something, or if he just went around and let Mew quote what mattered.

After ordering dinner, Mew turned on the television and the video game, wanting to start a game before dinner arrived. He sat on the floor, his back against the couch. between Gulf's legs, who was sitting on the couch, comfortable.

— You have a TV show next weekend, right?  — Gulf asked, dropping his cell phone and fiddling with Mew's slightly damp hair.

— Yes! Will you be able to watch?  —  Mew asked, still paying attention to the game.

— Maybe, I'll try.  — Gulf said  —  Maybe if I can go, I'm sure ...

— Go?  — Mew laughed  — For the TV show?

— Watch from backstage.

— Would you like that? be backstage? Mew looked at him quickly and looked at the game again.  — I thought you were busy with uni...

— I'm just kidding.  — Gulf went back.

— It would be funny, you watching it from backstage, giving strength to your love.  —  Mew joked and Gulf pushed the boy's head slightly, smiling.

—  And how will it be?

—  You are so interested…  — Mew paused the game and turned, resting his chin on Gulf's knee, facing the young boy.  —  Are you as anxious as I am? You can't wait to see my performance of the song I wrote for you?

—  Stop.  —  Gulf said, blushing and looking away, showing Mew that he was shy.

Mew just kissed Gulf's knee and then looked at him again.

— Awwwe, you're red.  — Mew said and Gulf finally looked at him.  — You must get used to it, I am able to make an entire album for you.

— You are evading my question with statements.

—  What's the question?

— How will the TV show be? Is it you and other artists, or…

— I think so, I didn't try to know much about it.  — Mew said, turning his attention to the game.

Gulf stared at Mew's back as he thought.  _ Liar.  _ Gulf knew that Mew liked to know everything about the programs and events he does, he always read the script and talked personally with the organizers, he was always aware of the issues and he just couldn't have known he would be there.

— Hm.  — Gulf said quietly.

— I'll answer just three questions and sing the song.  — Mew said.

—  Your fans talked a lot about this TV show, it's all over twitter, they're excited.

Gulf continued the matter.

— I saw it, cute ... isn't it?

— So you saw it?

— Yes.

— Did you see who will be there too?  —  Gulf asked and Mew continued to play as if the question was practically not spat at him.

— I did not understand.  —  Mew said, without looking at Gulf, looking at the game.

— Him.

Gulf let the information out like a sharp knife that was pulled out of his chest and he can finally breathe. Mew just stay there in silent for a few seconds, before frowning.

— Oh yes? Okay.  — Mew said like it wasn't important.

— Didn't you know that?

—  No.  — Mew said.  — And I don't care.

Gulf just stayed silent. Maybe he was thinking too much about it, he had to remember:  _ The past is in the past. _

Mew felt that the weather had changed, he knew that there had been something afflicting Gulf since the moment they met, but he just waited for the moment that the boy would let it slip out.

When the game changed phases, Mew rested his head back, his hands slid on Gulf's side, going up and pulling him a little, his hands ran down his arm and entered the sleeve of his shirt, he just wanted to give a little affection and relieve the tension he knew Gulf was feeling, but in a very quick act Gulf almost kicked him away.

— What?  —  Mew asked, confused.

— Just like you did with him.  — Gulf said and stood up, walking to the room and slamming the door hard.

Mew just sat there, confused, not quite understanding what was really happening.

In the bedroom, Gulf regretted it the second he got up from the couch, he was getting carried away by a stupid video and a ridiculous insecurity that kept hitting him. Against his own strength, he went to Mew's wardrobe and looked for more reasons to fuel the madness that was building up in his head.

_ It was a bracelet. _

He had seen comments, he had seen in the video, he read about the story.

When his eyes found what he was looking for, Mew entered the room and looked at him curiously.

— What are you doing?

— This is stupid.  —  Gulf said and Mew approached.  — What is it?  — The young boy waved the bracelet in the air.  — And don't say it's nothing.

— A bracelet.  — Mew replied with disdain and Gulf got angry.

— This is a joke?

— This is confusing, I can't understand what you really want to say from the moment you arrived.

Gulf threw the bracelet on the bed angrily and Mew continued to stare at him.

— What am I doing here? What good is all the effort I do for this relationship, if you keep guarding his things and lying about…

— Ow! Didn't I lie about anything and his things? This bracelet is mine, a gift from a fan.  — Mew defended himself.

Both of the boys weren't shouting and that was a good sign, as much as Gulf was angry and frustrated, he didn't like to shout, while Mew had worked hard on it, he knew that conversations become healthy and had better endings when he controlled the voice.

— A fan? Is that his name now?  —  Gulf laughed.  — I saw the stupid video that ...

— Video?  —  Mew asked confused and Gulf was silent.

It seemed that some points were beginning to connect in Mew's mind. Probably a very important rule had been broken and Gulf had seen the past, bothered and sunk in a pool of rumors and theories about things that were in a locked drawer. Like a snake, the information bit Mew.

— Were you looking for videos about him and me?

— Of course not.  — Gulf quickly denied.  — It just showed up and I... I may have seen it a little.

— And that is why you are acting strange?

— And because you hid from me that you would meet him.  — Gulf said quickly.

— I'm not going to meet him, and I didn't know he would be there, but what's the problem? I'm going to do my job and I don't care who is there, the past was in…

— In the past.  — Gulf completed for Mew.

They both looked at each other and Gulf sighed.

— You are not like that.  — Mew said a little disappointed.  — I didn't think that would be a problem one day between us ...

— It is not.  — Gulf admitted, he was thinking too much.  — It's just... somehow today I'm not in my normal state, I just got insecure in some way and let it bother me more than it should.

— Insecure?  —  Mew asked.

— Just…

Mew approached slowly, he wanted to know if he was welcome and Gulf stared at him, as if accepting him. Gulf thought it would be a hug, but Mew kissed him. It was kind and sweet, as always. Lips together and tongues wetting each other. After a few seconds, Mew just hugged him by holding Gulf's arms and smiled.

— Get this out of your head.  — Mew asked.

— I'll.  — Gulf stated.

— And next time, we can advance this conversation without needing all this drama, right? Mew asked.  — I didn't really know about him on the show, but don't worry about it, okay? Is nothing.

— I know.  — Gulf said, rational.

— And the bracelet, it was really a gift from a fan, she gave it to both of us and I just kept it because it was given by a fan, people say I bought it, but it's not true.

— Okay, I don't care.  — Gulf said, finally gaining security with Mew's embrace and words, his rational side was finally working and he can stop seeing things where they don't exist.

— Finally, about what happened in the living room...  — Mew looked him in the eye.  — I was not thinking about _ him _ or anything, just acting normal, I'm like this, it is natural, don't see so much in my actions when all I want is to comfort you and love you, maybe the way I show affection to you is the same as when I already did it before, but it's because I only know how to love like this, but the feeling… it's not the same, definitely, you know, what I feel for you I never felt for anyone, we are a meeting of souls and I have never been so happy before in my life.

— I know, it's fine.  — Gulf knew, Mew was affectionate with him and with the other loves before, he was a person of touch, probably if he were to analyze this too much he would be stuck in some bullshit that didn't make sense.

— Don't feel insecure, please.  — Mew said, tightening his hug.

— I'm sorry.

— You don't need to apologize for feeling that...  — Mew looked at him.  — Apologies for not talking, slamming the door and thinking I was lying? Well, I accept these.  — He laughed.

— I'm so sorry. I will not act like this or feel that way again, I am better now.

— Oh, well, I thought I would need to show you all my love and find a way to get this insecurity out of you  — Mew said provocatively.  — Show you that you're the only one.

— Well... I think I still feel a little insecure, please show me your methods.  — Gulf smiled, and Mew kissed him excitedly.

Gulf would no longer let insecurity mess with his reason and trust in his relationship. Love was the subject here. Gulf had reconstructed Mew's heart, had put the pieces together and given one more reason to beat, he had filled it with love. The purest and most reciprocal love.  _ The past was in the past.  _ And the present and the future belonged to Gulf now.


End file.
